Portable work stations or utility tables are useful for providing a working surface, while including a foldable support structure for movement and storage. Such known work stations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,639 (Foldable Utility Table with Laterally Extensible Leg Means); U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,582 (Portable Folding Table Having Nesting Top and Frame); U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,158; 4,117,781 (Utility Desk); and 4,561,619 (Moveable CRT Pedestal). Known work stations or foldable utility tables lack the ability to maximize the size of the work surface while providing adequate structural support for use in industrial projects.
It is desirable to have a portable work station which includes a work surface which may be adaptable to having a cut-out design for the comfort of the user. It is desirable to have a portable work station which is light-weight and solidly supported. It is desirable to have a portable work station which maximizes the work surface area, yet may be folded into a compact unit for easy movement or storage.